Silent Scream
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: Lemon. Bakura is getting bored with sending people to the Shadow Realm on a daily basis, and occasionally borrows one The Dark Magician Girl card. The young Magician has developed feelings for the Duelist, and things get heated after winning a duel. Bakura/ Dark Magician Girl Yami Bakura x Dark Magician Girl


_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

_Ryo Bakura x Dark Magician Girl_

She was absolutely fascinated by the human male.

The Dark Magician Girl couldn't place her finger on just one aspect of the teenager. Her curiosity had grown, and she couldn't really fight the longing of having his presence. The Magician had always watched the albino from her Master's deck, giving the other Duel Monsters a sense of worry for the girl. After all, they were just holographic images produced by some fancy lighting to the humans. They weren't taken all that seriously were they?

She sighed heavily, and floated down to sit down, and relax her strained muscles from staying in one place for so long. The Dark Magician looked up to his apprentice from his spell book, giving her a disapproving glance. The blond girl had become to preoccupied with watching that human boy. She had been neglecting her studies to just merely watch him.

Sure the human in question had borrowed her card for his own duels at times, that didn't do much good in helping the girl get over him, but only lengthened her feelings for him.

"Apprentice…I think you should give up on your feelings for that boy…we're not meant to meddle with the lives of them anyway…" He stated, unsure of how the girl would react.

As much as Dark Magician Girl hoped for that to be a cruel lie, she knew that it was reality. She couldn't do anything to change that.

"…You're entirely right…"

"Hey Yugi, how're you doing today?" Asked the voice of the human that the girl was deeply infatuated with.

"I'm doing pretty well actually, Bakura!" Their Master's voice replied happily.

"It's him!" Dark Magician Girl squeaked a bit, getting a glance of the human.

Dark Magician groaned a bit, suppressing a small chuckle. She could figure out her feelings for him on her own after all.

The two humans had started up a conversation. The young albino wasting no time to getting around to the main point, not sure how he should go about asking his friend if he could borrow one of his best cards, he had literally lost count in how many times he had asked.

"So, will it be alright for me to use your Dark Magician Girl again, Yugi?" Bakura asked slightly on edge.

The King Of Games gave his friend a confused look, before comprehending what he had just asked of him. The young duelist fished out his deck from his pocket, looking through it to find the right card, taking it into his fingers.

"You really like this card don't you?" He laughed, handing the card over to the albino , "Of course you can borrow it!"

Although Yugi didn't see it, Dark Magician had thought he had seen the other boy smirk at the card.

Bakura laughed as he witnessed the latest victim duel pitifully for his freedom. Dueling in the Shadow Realm was immensely fun, and he had always craved the hopeless looks on their faces when they realized that winning was something that would practically be unattainable. They would wander the Shadow Realm for the rest of their existence if he wished to keep them imprisoned that long. The white haired teenager smirked to himself as his sprung out the last card that would ensure him victory.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Headless Knight, and La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of The Lamp, to summon Dark Magician Girl!" He had slipped the card in attack mode, watching as the Magician was summoned.

The blond looked around the playing field, holding her staff close to her form seeing her opponent from the other side.

A Hibikime set in attack mode.

She turned again, seeing the man that she loved, her heart soaring at the thought of him summoning her, she floated over and winked playfully at the Englishman, before getting serious again.

"That's impossible! You're Dark Magician Girl won't completely wipe my life points out-" The lightly tanned teenager he was dueling protested.

The evil spirit had laughed again, smirking as everything he planned went accordingly.

"Well that's not entirely true, as you recalled I destroyed your Dark Magician several turns ago…" Bakura began.

"What's that have to do with anything!?"

"Well my Dark Magician girl gains an additional three-hundred attack points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard, and as I remember…" The man snickered, "You only have six-hundred life points!"

The young Magician had her attack points raised to twenty-three thousand, looking back to the albino to smile at him for his clever thinking but was surprised when he grabbed another card from his hand.

"I also activate the spell card, Magic Formula." He had slipped it onto his duel disk, watching as the magical book opened up in front of the Dark Magician Girl, startling her a bit.

"What does that thing d-do?" The other man asked timidly as realization hit him. He would not be winning this duel.

Bakura snickered, watching the other squirm helplessly.

"This card raises my Dark Magician's attack points by seven-hundred, which gives her the new attack power of three thousand! More than enough to finish this duel."

The blonde duel monster felt herself become more powerful, the light blue aura of her power emitting from her entire being. All that was left to do for her was to wait for her Master's word to attack. Then this would all be over quickly. A small gust of wind blew, feeling her hair move along with it, she had never felt this alive...this human. It was exhilarating.

Bakura had finally decided that it would be best if he should end things now, and although the other man had tried his best to defend his life, he had failed. Not only had he failed in winning, he had also failed to make Bakura's boredom go away. His blood-lust and soul capturing wasn't that fun anymore with these pathetic excuses for duelists.

"Now Dark Magician Girl, take out the rest of his life points!"

Without any hesitation the young dueling monster raised her staff, watching as her dark magic attack had obliterated the Hibikime, and the man's life points had quickly begun to drain from the direct attack. Bakura smiled wickedly as he watched a shadowy fire plume envelope the unknown individual, before disappearing into the shadows.

Dark Magician Girl looked over to the other man, wondering why she didn't return back to her card. Seeing him take off the dueling disk from his arm, setting it down.

"U-um...Master you forgot to turn off the dueling disk..." She called out to him.

"I didn't forget my dear, it's actually what I wanted." He replied, his cold dark eyes glancing over at her.

The young albino had began to approach her, reaching out to touch her as she shied-ed away a bit, but she had immediately stilled. They were just holograms after all, his hand would go straight through her like all human things would.

"You're hair is soft Magician..." His fingers glided through her how a hot knife would cut into butter.

"H-how are you-..."

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Shadow Realm...you don't need to be afraid I won't hurt you...that much."

The duel monster tried to push him away weakly but that only resulted in the tightened hold of his grip that he had on her. She however made no type of protest when he began to place kisses along her collarbone, his teeth sinking into her creamy peach colored skin, his teeth leaving dark red imprints in her skin. The Dark Magician Girl's crystal emerald green orbs were becoming misty with small tears, her breathing picking up as his hands traveled down to hold her by her waist, slowly etching her closer. She moved her face away as his hot breath grazed along her cheek, and small yelp of excitement running through her as the chilling air brushed past through her form.

"B-Bakura..." Gasping as he tried to ease her into removing her gauntlets.

"Now, now I need you to work with me here", He whispered softly.

"But why? I'm a...a Duel Monster...!" She nearly pleaded with him.

"Stop trying to deny the fact that you're enjoying this! Duel Monster or not, that hasn't stopped you from having those feelings for me!" Raising his voice as he forcefully pulled the gauntlets off.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut as the albino began working on getting that one piece attire clothing off of her. She didn't want to admit that what the spirit had said were true, the duel monster let a small moan of pleasure feeling his hands roam across her body when he finally discovered how to take it off. She felt exposed, and completely vulnerable, shivering slightly as the man stroked her in her forbidden places. Her body didn't fail to respond to him whenever he had done something to please her. Her mind however was set ablaze with questions, and thoughts began to invade her.

"You might be that damned Pharaoh's dueling monster, but you belong to me, do you understand?" He growled, nipping at her ear affectionately.

"Hah, y-yes Baku- Master."She wanted to smile at the thought of belonging only to him, so she gave a small smile.

"Something tells me that you like that idea, don't you Magician?"

"Very much..."

"Let's make our deal official then..."

Bakura was never this gentle with anyone, but he felt that it was unnecessary to be more acquainted with the female gender, and show at least the slightest hint of respect for them. He did have some sort of standard set for things like this. Carefully setting the blond girl down, taking off his shirt with one swift movement, causing the Dark Magician Girl to blush at seeing the top half of the duelist she loved bare for her to see. He smirked at seeing her eyes light up, hearing the smallest of giggle underneath her breath.

_So innocent..._

It only took a few moments before he fell upon her, his fingers tracing the lips of her entrance, before delving his index, and middle finger into her inducing a particular loud moan of pleasure.

"You like that?"

"M-Master!" She cried out softly, looking up at the spirit.

The Magician blushed furiously seeing that he had long since taken off his pants, and boxers. Never in her wildest imaginations had she thought she'd ever get this far with the human, seeing his dripping arousal twitch slightly growing when he took a glance at her expression. The Dark Magician felt a sudden sense of urgency wash over her, she needed this man. She longed to have his attention, and become his.

"You're the most beautiful monster I've ever seen", He praised, stroking her hair before pressing his lips against hers.

The albino ran his tongue along her bottom lip before biting down with enough force to make her yelp, opening up her mouth. Without any hesitation she felt as his tongue invaded her mouth, exploring every inch.

She wouldn't deny that it felt very strange.

Having never experienced something as simple as kissing before, but to have her first kiss be taken by a human made it feel as if the act was coated in the taunt of sin. Then why did it feel as if this was all right. As if her feeling had just justified the fact that this wasn't a sin, when it really was. The Egyptian God's were certainly gazing down at the two with seething anger as they were committing the forbidden.

"Oh Ra, please forgive me..."

"I'll gladly look The Winged Dragon Of Ra in the face, and take on his judgement for you. He means nothing of importance to me after all..." Bakura dismissed carelessly.

For some reason, the blond felt a foreign sense of security, having his arms around her, acting like barriers. She knew what this man was capable of doing, and was waiting for when he would turn into that psychopathic person he would normally be, however the sudden change in motivation never came. Instead Bakura pulled out his fingers, and looked over once more before thrusting into her without any little of a warning, intruding and shattering what innocence she'd have left.

"A-ah...Hnn..." The monster began to whimper, crying softly as pain rippled through her body.

She started to push at his chest, attempting to get him to let up, and pull out of her. The young man stayed completely still, refusing to budge from place, in a world entirely of his own. The way the girl had clenched around him in the most delicious way sent him into a world of bliss, he craved more. No, he needed more

"I-it hurts...!" The Dark Magician Girl cried out weakly.

"What's a little pain every now, and then? You can handle it can't you?" He questioned before slamming his hips forward to bury his length inside her deeper.

_Innocence is always begging to be violated..._

If Bakura believed she could handle this, then she wouldn't disappoint him. Her lower half felt as if it was on fire, the burning inferno scorching her from it's intense waves of pain. She had no idea that such pain could be warped cleverly into pleasure. It felt so wonderful to have the human tear through her roughly, having his cock stretch her to be able to contain him. Her head reeling back into the cold ground as Bakura struck a certain spot inside her, screaming loudly in pleasure.

"Ooh, Ma-Master! Do that again! Again!"

The albino chuckled darkly, but didn't deny her request, continuously ramming into her tight heat. The pleasure of having her tight walls contract around his cock so beautifully was nearly overwhelming, the Magician had arched into his every touch, and stroke. Trying to get the man deeper inside of herself. It felt so right, so very sinfully right.

But why did it also feel very wrong?

She could really care less anymore now at the moment on what was right, and what was wrong. Another hard thrust into her had the girl moaning extremely loudly as her nails had gripped the skin of his back, sinking them inside as she unintentionally drew blood. Latching her fingers into his skin had earned her a growl of approval from the man who was dominating her. She could barley regain her breath as she felt his teeth on her neck again, and the hot searing pressure he had started to apply in his bites.

Bakura moaned when he tasted her rich coppery blood, feeling the warm liquid trickle down his tongue, savoring the flavor as his eventually dug his tongue into the fresh wound furiously. Normally The Dark Magician Girl had hated pain, but in this type of situation it was different.

It felt amazing.

"A-ah! M-Master, yes!"

The blond bit her lip as she felt a new type of burning sensation coil inside her, letting out a deep breathy moan. Her cry echoing throughout the entire Shadow Realm as her release coated the albino's length. That alone was enough to drive the man over the edge, filling the girl with his hot seed, holding her absolutely still to take all of it. He wasn't really surprised when he saw quite a bit leak from her opening, and gave a satisfied chuckle before pulling out of her reluctantly. His ears picking up the sound of his duel disk, looking over to it, seeing that The Dark Magician Girl's attack points had rose to three thousand seven hundred, laughing again.

"Looks like you're attack power has risen, so I won't ask you if you enjoyed that or not." He commented, putting his pants back on after a few moments.

The blond had sat up, looking at the duelist, her hand immediately darting to her bleeding neck.

"Master I-..."

"And now you're mine now Magician, and I take very good care of my things." Bakura said, smirking at the Dueling Monster.

The girl giggled, and nodded.

Perhaps belonging to another duelist in an entirely different way.

* * *

_I'm now sure what this pairing should be called, but xD yeah!_

_Review!_


End file.
